


Lion's Den

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Harry Potter - Fests & Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorms, Explicit Femslash, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Slytherin Astoria, hp kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: Ginny finds a Slytherin hiding in her bed and she knows just what to do about it.





	

"Astoria!" Ginny startles, looks around quickly and finds the dorm thankfully empty of any other Gryffindors. "What are you doing here?"

"Mmm..." Astoria pretends to think about it. "You?"

Astoria stretches out on Ginny's bed, her perfectly tailored Slytherin robes a stark contrast to Ginny's Gryffindor coverlet. Ginny recognises the evil glint in her girlfriend's eye and decides to comply before her roommates get back and make this even worse.

Ginny clutches her dressing gown a little tighter and dumps her Quidditch gear in her trunk. Then she scrambles into the bed with Astoria, promptly spelling the curtains closed.

"You can't just sneak in here!" Ginny tells her, even though she knows it's useless.

"I can and I did," Astoria points out. "It wasn't even that difficult."

Her smug, serpentine smirk almost makes Ginny forget about the anxiety of getting caught, replacing it with the need to kiss Astoria instead. Astoria has a snag tooth, just the one, and when she smiles like that the very tip of the tooth shows. Ginny's never seen anything sexier. Except maybe Astoria on a broom. That's pretty damn sexy, too. Actually, pretty much everything about Astoria Greengrass is overwhelmingly sexy.

"Astoria!" Ginny scolds as best she can. Her best is pretty useless when Astoria looks that good and is lying so close.

"Ginny!" Astoria mocks. She sits up and pulls Ginny back down with her. "The war's over, you just kicked Ravenclaw's arse on the pitch, and now I just want to cuddle my girlfriend. Is that so much to ask?"

Astoria doesn't even bother trying to look innocent, but she does look sincere. With an exaggerated groan, Ginny gives in. Astoria sees the decision a moment before it's made and kisses Ginny with the same lustful fire that made Ginny fall for her in the first place: persistent and sensual and blissfully good. Ginny moans into the kiss and before she knows it, Astoria is rolling on top of her and pressing her down into the mattress with the sharp curves of her ever elegant body.

"Astoria!" Ginny gasps as Astoria moves on from her lips and starts to kiss her way down Ginny's neck, along the neckline of her dressing gown. Ginny is suddenly blushing hot and aware of how very little she has on under the robe after showering. Astoria nuzzles her throat and trails an expert hand up the now burning skin of Ginny's thigh.

"Ginny," Astoria whispers into the curve of Ginny's shoulder.

Astoria's hand toys with the cord holding Ginny's dressing gown closed. She looks up, a silent question in her smouldering eyes. Ginny nods, voice gone and burned away by the flames of Astoria's desire. Just like her inhibitions.

It's worth it. Astoria looks like she's just caught a Cup Final Snitch as she unwraps Ginny's body. Ginny used to feel boyish and unattractive, before Astoria. She hated her freckles and her big thighs, but Astoria loves them. She sets about proving it once again. Ginny is pretty sure that Astoria has a plan to kiss every single freckle, and she might just be succeeding.

Ginny whimpers as Astoria kisses her stomach and runs both hands over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. She can already feel the wet heat building inside her; her whole body pulses in time with Astoria's caresses. Astoria keeps looking at her, intense and real and utterly beautiful. Ginny can't take it, she throws her head back and arches into Astoria's hands.

"Please," Ginny begs, not even caring how needy she is already. She wants Astoria so badly it hurts to even look down at her. She's never felt as good as she does with Astoria and she may never again. She needs this like breathing.

Just as Astoria bends her head, bites the softest flesh of Ginny's thigh, just once, and finally reaches out with her delicate tongue -- the door crashes open.

Astoria and Ginny both freeze. Ginny can't get her ragged breathing under control but Astoria looks dangerously excited. She bites her plush lip to hold back a dangerous smirk, eyes shining.

Outside the curtains Ginny's roommates clatter into the dorm.

"Gin, you in here?" Philis Philpott calls out.

Ginny finally manages to hold her breath. She can feel Astoria holding back a laugh, shuddering with it, tickling Ginny's skin where they touch, and then her smile breaks and makes Ginny want to die with longing.

"Nope," Philpott shouts back to the other intruder. "Not here. Maybe she's still in the showers?"

"Good thinking Philly. Can't have a Quidditch celebration without our new Captain now, can we?" That's Clara Carrington, Ginny's other roommate.

Both girls sound like they're leaving, then the door slams shut again, their voices fade and Ginny remembers how to breathe.

"Oooh, what would they have thought if they’d found us? A snake in the lion's den," Astoria says. "How daring."

Ginny groans.

"If you don't get back to what you were doing I'm going to cry," she says. Ginny's smile may give away her ploy, but Astoria seems to be in a compliant mood now that compliance means getting what she wants.

"Oh, now who's the snake? Emotional manipulation, Gin. I'm so proud."

Then, before Ginny can respond, Astoria dives right in and licks Ginny's clit, a hot wet temptation of a move and all Ginny can think about is Astoria Greengrass and her beautifully talented tongue.

After the initial shock, Astoria starts off slow, subjecting Ginny to an agonising tease of tiny little licks, each one building on the throbbing desperation of the last. Liquid fire gathers and spreads through Ginny's shivering limbs, building with every tentative flick of Astoria's tongue. Astoria's hands dig into her thighs, a glorious contrast to the too soft, too good, too much, not enough feeling of her lapping and flickering tongue.

Astoria lowers one hand and teases at the very edge of where Ginny wants her to. Fingers sliding through the slick evidence of Ginny's desire but never quite giving her enough. They could get caught at any moment and Ginny can't breathe, can't get enough of Astoria's delicate touch.

Ginny whimpers. When it's too much, she gives in and speaks in a broken whisper.

"Astoria, please."

Ginny can feel Astoria smile against the tender folds of her cunt. Then, finally and at last, Astoria starts to really move. Fast and hard, giving Ginny just what she needs with twirling rolls of her tongue that just don't let up.

Just when Ginny thinks she'll break from it, Astoria plunges two elegant fingers inside her, deep into the liquid heat of her quivering body. Astoria's fingers slide rough and perfect past the clenching, sensitive spots inside her. She presses back, just right, against the tight and wanting ridges of Ginny's wanton and wanting body.

It's faster, harder, more and nowhere near enough. Ginny is suddenly aware of every nerve and every muscle as they draw tight, taut and trembling and so very ready. She gasps Astoria's name and Astoria rewards her with another crooked thrust of her hand, running her fingers through the hot and desperate centre of Ginny's pleasure, and increasing the firm pressure of her tongue on Ginny’s throbbing clit. Ginny's orgasm breaks like a shuddering wave, flowing over and through her, leaving her gasping, breathless and boneless in its wake.

Astoria continues to stroke and lick her through it: slower but no less purposeful. No less blissful.

Ginny pushes her away, in the end. It’s all too much; she’s too oversensitive for Astoria's wicked whiles.

Astoria eventually surrenders her place between Ginny's legs to slither up Ginny's flushed and panting body. Their eyes meet and that's all it takes. Astoria kisses Ginny with Ginny's taste still on her lips. She licks into Ginny's mouth with the same passion she showed her cunt.

Ginny tries to get her hands on more of Astoria's skin but finds her far too clothed. Telling her to take them off would mean breaking the kiss though, so she doesn't bother with words. Ginny tugs and rips and pulls until Astoria's immaculate shirt is untucked and hanging open, and lets her hands find the swell of Astoria's glorious breasts. They’re heavy and sensitive, perfect in Ginny's hands.

"I thought you were afraid of getting caught?" Astoria teases. She’s always teasing. Ginny rolls her hips, grinding herself against Astoria's thigh. She knows what the feeling of her slick and needy does to Astoria's self-control. In place of an answer, Ginny pulls Astoria back into their frantic kisses. It is one, really. To hell with getting caught. Ginny needs to feel Astoria against her, on top of her, under her. Any and every way she can have her.

Astoria kisses Ginny hard then softens as Ginny pushes back. Even without words, Astoria seems to understand. She should go and celebrate with her housemates, but right now what Ginny needs to do is return an exquisite favour for her favourite devious Slytherin. The world outside the curtains fades away as Astoria surrenders herself, like a gift to Ginny's roving hands and tempted tongue. Ginny can't think of a better celebration than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love. This was written for the [2017 HP Kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/194330.html) \-- feel free to comment here or on [LJ](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/194330.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
